


After Thought

by Breath4Soul



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breath4Soul/pseuds/Breath4Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new case challenges Sherlock to confront his feelings for John</p><p>Under development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Thought

Sherlock lets his eyes flit over the petite young woman that stands before him, trembling and wringing her hands. Her light brown hair, naturally highlighted with blonde in the sun, is straight as a board and almost down to her waist. It is parted off to one side in a very plain and traditional style. She looks up at Sherlock with wide sapphire blue eyes that are wet from crying. He deduces that she is in her early thirties, but infers that her soft features and large eyes make people underestimate her age greatly. She wants Sherlock to take her seriously so she is fixing him with a look of stern determination to combat being dismissed out of hand. Her stature is even smaller than John and Sherlock notes that she is probably John's _‘type’_ , a potential love interest - someone he would like to get to know. 

“John,” calls Sherlock abruptly. John turns towards him. He stands a few meters away, chatting up the local police who are loathe to let some amateur detectives in on their case. 

“Go investigate inside,” Sherlock commands. John takes a step towards Sherlock, sparing a glance for the young lady. He smiles kindly at her. She only offers an uncertain and distracted smile back. John’s eyes return to Sherlock.

“Are you sure,” John inquires straightening his shoulders.

“Yes. The parents, John,” Sherlock says with an impatient edge in his voice. “Interview the parents.” 

John nods and marches inside.

Sherlock watches him retreat. 

“You have to find her,” says the young lady before John has even made it in the door. Sherlock turns back towards her. “She's _my person,_ Mr. Holmes.” 

“Your _person_ ,” Sherlock inquires, his voice thick with a patronizing tone as if she is a child that just made up a ridiculous new word. 

The young lady stops and looks Sherlock over, considering him. He wasn't used to this. He also was not used to someone being able to simultaneously hold so many expressions in their eyes, with the exception of John Watson. Sherlock steps back. 

“If you are very lucky,” she says by way of explanation. “You get _a person_ in life, Mr. Holmes... Someone who just understands you… The messy and the broken and the incongruous parts of you... The parts you dare not let others see and you don't even like to look at yourself.” Her eyes grow soft and wistful but her voice remains passionate. “They know all that you've gone through; who you _use to be_ , who you _want to be_ … and how the gap between the two sometimes kills you... They’ve celebrated you at your best and sat beside you in the dark when you were at your most broken… They laugh beside you and cry beside you and willingly jump into the fray with you… sharing your adventures and your misdeeds. 

“Your _person,_ ” Sherlock says considering this. She nods. 

“For some people it is a sibling, or another family member… for others it is a really good friend… for some lucky folks it is a spouse…”

Sherlock ponders this, glancing towards the house.

“It is the person that makes your world bearable and beautiful… And, Mr. Holmes, Samantha is _mine_. She is _my person._ ” Her big blue eyes were suddenly stern. “You're going to find her Mr. Holmes. You are going to bring me back _my person_... Because I don't want to live in a world where I have to get along _without her_.” Sherlock looks her over again, more sharply. 

“Do you understand me, Mr. Holmes? You have two lives in your hands today... Hers and _mine_.” Sherlock swallows hard feelings a tightness in his throat he is not accustomed to. 

“I'll do my best,” Sherlock offers, and he knows this is not a lie. He is incapable of less than committing his whole self to a case. He is, however, surprised by the tenderness in his own voice. “And my best is considerably better than most,” he adds.


End file.
